Jubjub Bird
The Jubjub Bird (also sometimes spelled "Jub Jub Bird") is a character in both Lewis Carroll's Through The Looking Glass and Tim Burton's 2010 film Alice in Wonderland. The Jubjub bird is a dangerous creature mentioned in Lewis Carroll's nonsense poems "Jabberwocky" and "The Hunting of the Snark". In "Jabberwocky", the only detail given about the bird is that the protagonist should "beware" it. In The Hunting of the Snark however the creature is described in much greater depth. It is found in a narrow, dark, depressing and isolated valley. Its voice, when heard is described "a scream, shrill and high" like a pencil squeaking on a slate, and significantly scares those who hear it, including the Beaver who "turned pale" from end to tip. Its character traits include that it is "desperate" and "lives in perpetual passion", it knows any friend it has met once before and will not look at a bribe. ''Alice in Wonderland'' It appears in The 2010 year version of Alice in Wonderland as a black monstrous vulture-like bird under control of the the Red Queen. He has a large crest, stubby, broad wings, and seems to be a very primitive bird, possessing sharp teeth and a well-developed blue tongue as well as a beak with red markings on it to resemble lipstick, and long legs that resemble those of a theropod dinosaur. His plumage is heavily striped, which may be used to confuse prey, and he has a long neck and large red eyes. Contrasting to his long legs and neck, the Jubjub has a relatively short tail. He makes a low husky shriek. In the movie, he captures both Tweedledee and Tweedledum away from Alice. He is not seen again until the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse are about to be executed, the The Cheshire Cat reveals himself and the Hatter exposes The Red Queen's inner circle as frauds, also forming a following from the prisoners in the audience, so the Queen releases the Jubjub Bird to set people straight. The Jubjub Bird accompanies the Red Queen's forces into battle against the White Queen. During the final battle, after the Hatter interferes the Jubjub Bird joins in the fight, only to later have his head crushed by a giant boulder from a catapult fired by one of the Red Queen's soldiers, ultimately killing him. Gallery Strange Jubjub Bird.jpg|The Jub Jub Bird as described The strange Jubjub Bird as described in Lewis Carroll's nonsense poems "Jabberwocky" and "The Hunting of the Snark". Jubjub Bird.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-2724.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-2734.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-2762.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-2769.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-2787.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-2791.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-2815.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-2825.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8262.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8264.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8265.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8267.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8269.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8272.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8274.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8276.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8277.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8279.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8280.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8281.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8296.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8297.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8298.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8299.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8300.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8315.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8316.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-8317.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9129.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9857.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9858.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9859.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9860.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9868.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9869.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9870.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9873.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9875.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9889.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9890.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9891.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps_com-9897.jpg|The Jubjub Bird gets crushed by a rock and dies. Trivia *In the computer game WarBreeds, a reptilian version of the Jubjub is the flying unit of the Tanu race. *The Bluetones recorded a song titled "The Jub-Jub Bird" which was released in 1998 on their second album Return to the Last Chance Saloon. Category:Monsters Category:Avian Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Predator Category:Creature Category:Hungry Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Giant Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Man-Eaters Category:Minion Category:Stock Characters Category:Fairy Tales Villains